


【法亚夏/莓蛇】Little Game.

by WhiskyRain



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez
Genre: F/M, GB, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: Snake有非常多的性经验，用前面、用后面、和男人、和女人，这些Strawberry知道；但眼下Snake似乎很久没有被使用过后面了，穴口紧致的几乎塞不下哪怕女孩子纤细的一根手指。





	【法亚夏/莓蛇】Little Game.

**Author's Note:**

> *法亚夏同人。CP：蛇/草莓，互攻有。  
*pwp，NC-17  
*惯例预警：GB性行为有，BG性行为有，道具play有，甜系打炮，dirty talk略有。

Snake在床上翻了好几圈。香甜的味道，软软的床垫，甚至能够弹起来，他还蛮喜欢的。  
Strawberry从浴室出来时，Snake已经滚遍了她的床的每一个角落，把整张床搞得乱糟糟的，从绵软的被子里探出一个毛绒绒的脑袋，一脸甜乎乎的笑意。  
“Snake——！”Strawberry不满地叫着他的名字，“看你把我的床搞得一团糟！”  
Snake毫无悔过之心，又卷着那条被子翻起滚来。Strawberry气鼓了脸，揪住他的耳朵把他揪出来作势捶他：“你是不是故意的？”  
毫无疑问他是的，甚至脸上写满了“快来惩罚我吧”的期待。Strawberry轻轻敲了敲他脑袋，坐在床边上翘起二郎腿来。  
“跪过来。”  
Snake冲她灿烂一笑，翻身下床跪到了地上。地面比不得床上柔软，但Strawberry每天都会好好清扫房间，地面倒是干净。赤裸的膝盖着地，冷硬的感觉让蛇故意龇牙咧嘴做了个鬼脸。  
Strawberry踢开拖鞋，湿乎乎的脚踩到了Snake胯间。Snake眨眨眼睛，双手背到身后，顶胯向前。Strawberry歪歪头，忽然觉得差了一点什么。  
“你的项圈呢？”  
Snake起身就要去找，但Strawberry手指并拢拿手背狠狠一击打他肩膀。  
“我允许你起身了吗？”  
Snake嬉皮笑脸的讨饶：“我这不是忘了嘛。”  
他们有时会玩这样的游戏，普通的性爱之外的游戏，但也仅仅是游戏，没那么严格。因此Strawberry纵容了他，“快去。还有假阳具，一起拿过来。跪着去。”  
Snake夸张地冲她敬了个礼，膝行爬去翻找出Strawberry要的东西，回头冲Strawberry笑笑，解开项圈的搭扣给自己随意套上，又伸出舌头故意舔了舔那根硅胶的小玩具，把头部含进口中，叼着它膝行回到Strawberry身边。  
Strawberry很明显的吞咽了一下口水。Snake有一身不错的肌肉，那些流畅又富有力量感的线条在跪爬和膝行中起伏律动，危险又迷人。Strawberry揪住小玩具的底端往Snake的口腔深处按下，Snake仰起头来适应她的节奏，主动吞咽，让那根玩具在他口中进的更深。紧接着，Strawberry为他调整项圈的位置和松紧，让那圈黑皮子紧紧贴合着蛇的脖颈。  
Strawberry摸了摸Snake的头发，夸奖他漂亮又乖巧。Snake只想轻哼一声说他可不是什么乖孩子，但他乐意配合Strawberry的亵玩，甚至故意把口中的玩具含出啧啧的水声。  
Strawberry用带子把那根假阳具固定在自己的胯间，轻柔的抚摸着Snake的脸颊问他是否愿意继续。Snake有点脸烫，不知道是有点不好意思还是方才的亵玩太让他情动。他点点头。  
Strawberry分开他的双腿，挤出润滑用的软膏把指节送进Snake紧闭的后穴中。Snake有非常多的性经验，用前面、用后面、和男人、和女人，这些Strawberry知道；但眼下Snake似乎很久没有被使用过后面了，穴口紧致的几乎塞不下哪怕女孩子纤细的一根手指。Strawberry按揉着穴肉，向Snake要求放松。突破那圈肌肉环后，沾满了润滑的手指慢慢全部操进Snake的体内。  
Strawberry用另一只手撩开Snake散乱的长发，Snake正睁大眼睛瞧着Strawberry用手指缓慢的扩张他，偶尔抬头对上Strawberry的视线，又露着两排牙齿嘶嘶地笑。  
Strawberry完全不用这样温柔。Snake喜欢刺激，喜欢粗暴一些的性爱，偶尔也会喜欢疼痛，但他不会这样对Strawberry提出要求，他同样也喜欢这样甜美可爱的小女孩，用她的温柔尽力呵护着让Snake别受伤。  
Snake呼吸有些急促了起来。那些温吞的刺激叫他不满足地主动晃起屁股追逐Strawberry的手指。Strawberry好奇地摸索着Snake的内部……那是Snake的内脏，这个认知叫Strawberry兴奋起来。柔软的肠道粘膜湿热地裹覆着她的手指，娇嫩的感觉更甚于新生儿的细嫩皮肤，在她抽插时还会不知餍足的咂上来蠕动吞吐。手指蹭过敏感的腺体附近，Snake会叫得格外好听，带着一截鼻音的软嗓呻吟喘息，湿漉漉的吐出来，又被尽数吞咽。  
Strawberry抽出湿漉漉的手指，又倒出些润滑剂，把连在下身上的那根玩具整个弄湿，厚厚滑滑地裹了一层。Snake凑过来捣乱，亲吻她，温情的唇舌交缠间把Strawberry按在床上，自己主动分开腿，扶着那根性器抵在后穴上。  
“我来。”他喘息道。紧接着，他沉腰，那根还没被焐热的假阳具一寸一寸突破肌肉微弱的阻挡，撑开窄紧的穴肉挤进他的体内。体内情热，那玩具凉得他一个激灵，连带着被过大的玩具撑开的感觉越发难忍。Snake忍着不适坐到底，挨在Strawberry身上适应和平缓呼吸。  
Strawberry轻轻抚摸着他的背脊。那种地方比起敏感带更像是要害，被女孩轻柔的手指抚摸过，还会激起一连片的战栗。Snake几乎要跪不稳身子。他在酥麻的刺激中缩扩着后穴企图更快些适应这粗大的玩具，娇嫩的穴肉细细地品咂其上那些细致的青筋凹凸，缓缓蠕动着适应那样巨大的尺寸。硅胶制品不似男人的阴茎那样会勃动，但更硬实，沉甸甸的挤开企图闭合的软肉。Strawberry握住了他的性器，施加了更多刺激，疼痛很快就被不满足的快感遮盖，Snake缩了下肩膀，旋即舒展开身体，慢慢开始起伏腰身。  
他像一尾被折断了翅膀的蝴蝶，被钉在Strawberry下身那根漆黑的阳具上。腰身酸软，他努力跪起，只离开一点，便忍不住放松肌肉身体重新落下把那玩具吞回体内，他借着重力吞得更深，小幅度的抽插，在身体深处戳弄，粗长的器具在他身体里乱拱，戳得哪里都酥得快要出水。  
Strawberry按着他翻了个身。阳具从Snake体内滑出来，紧接着被Strawberry一个挺身又挤回那处软穴里。Snake已经被操得有些软。那硅胶的玩具到底不是身体一部分的延伸，女孩子挺着腰操干得不知轻重，只能借着Snake发出的声音和脸上的情动表情去判断。Snake在忍耐痛苦上从来是个中好手，但她可不想伤害到Snake。女孩子的细腻心思让她更轻易可以发现那些被Snake偷偷藏起的不舒服——鉴于Snake希望她不要顾忌自己玩得尽兴些。  
眼下Snake已经整个软在她身下，像是一条真正的蛇那样整个柔若无骨地纠缠着Strawberry，抿着唇发出的闷哼软得不可思议。Strawberry撩撩他头发，亲亲他嘴唇，柔软腰肢的挺得毫无规律，时紧时缓的快感逼得Snake浑身酥软。  
Strawberry拿手指沾了些润滑的水液，在Snake后穴与假阳具交合的那处揉弄。她的手指指甲剪得短又圆润，手指在那圈松软的肌肉环上按揉了一会，慢慢挤了进去。那根玩具本就粗大，再被挤进一根手指俨然已经到了Snake承受的极限。细细的手指顺着硅胶玩具的边缘侵入体内的感觉太过于鲜明，Strawberry到底是不敢进入的太快，缓慢的动作反而延长了快感和痛苦的折磨，Snake用胳膊蒙着眼睛呜咽了一声，几乎就要讨饶起来。  
Snake体内已经足够热烫，湿滑柔软，比刚开始给他扩张时还要柔软乖顺一些，从指腹传回来的触感叫Strawberry睁大眼睛，不住的亲吻Snake。女孩灵巧的舌头侵入Snake的口腔深处，上下快感夹击，Snake崩溃地断断续续射出来，精液淌得到处都是。  
Strawberry在他高潮时仍用手指配合着那根硅胶玩具的入侵和亵玩，把Snake里面彻彻底底操了个遍。Snake只剩下哭泣和喘息的份，浑身痉挛着接受Strawberry给予的一切感官。  
Snake被操出毫不做作的喘息，呜咽略带哭腔的呻吟像是对Strawberry最好的鼓励，Strawberry湿得厉害，等Snake高潮的那阵痉挛过去，她牵过Snake的手往自己身后探去。Snake在她腿间蹭到了满手滑腻的液体，高潮的快感搞糊了他的脑袋，下身的冲撞仍在一下一下地继续着，他努力在一片模糊里维持着温柔，用手指手掌刺激着Strawberry的穴肉花核，给Strawberry带去同样刺激的快感。  
Strawberry把带子从自己身上和那根假阳具上解下来丢到一边去，留下那根假阳具还在Snake体内抽插。她拍了把Snake的屁股，Snake会意，摸摸女孩柔软湿润的穴道，把自己插进去。女孩子的穴肉媚乎乎水淋淋地裹上来，他后面被假阳具一下一下操着，前面顶进Strawberry体内，Strawberry手指插进他的发间摸索着他的头皮，他整个脊椎像是被打通了一样快感被串联起来。高潮前他仍记得拔出自己的阴茎没有射进Strawberry体内，那些浊液星星点点落了Strawberry一身，Strawberry高潮痉挛着同他接吻，整个人黏黏糊糊腻着他。  
“抱我去洗澡。”Strawberry毛茸茸的脑袋枕在Snake胸口，听着他逐渐平复下来的心跳声，懒洋洋地要求道。  
Snake亲亲她额头，嬉笑讨饶道：“我累啦，明天再洗好不好？”  
Strawberry拿手支起脑袋，对上Snake的视线。Snake惯常会耍赖。她不满地撅起嘴，伸手捉住Snake插在后穴中还没有拔出的那根玩具来回抽插了几下子，娇俏的脸蛋猛的逼近Snake，故意做出凶巴巴的表情：“你要是不赶紧起来，我要把你操到失禁哦。”  
Snake真真假假地哀叫呜咽着，试图满床打滚又被Strawberry按在原处，半晌才委委屈屈地答了声好。他从床上一下子蹦起来，打横一捞把Strawberry公主抱起进了浴室。  
Strawberry搂着他的脖子，在他耳边轻声说道：“夹紧了屁股，要是掉出来，我也要把你操失禁。”  
Snake浑身一个激灵，猛的一缩穴肉，那玩具饱满的龟头狠狠蹭过他的敏感点，他当下倒吸了口气。  
  
END


End file.
